Feelings and true love
by mysteriousfairy
Summary: When it comes to feelings and true love, can a man make a difference. Set three months after TDK. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Feelings and true love

Chapter One: Meeting

**Summary: When it comes to feelings and true love, can a man make a difference.**

**((Author's Note: It's my first fanfic. I hope you like the first chapter but it will get better along the way. Please review!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Christiana Azwal.**

* * *

Its the 22nd of January, a Tuesday to be exact, a normal cold day in Gotham City. A women at 5''7 no more than 28 wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock in her 5th floor apartment. She gets up and does her morning routine of getting ready for work.

She showers and cleans her tan skin coloured body, brushes her teeth, brushes her mid-long curly brown hair, and does her make-up, putting mascara on her eyelashes making her emerald green eyes stand out. Once she's done all that she puts on her suit for work which consists of a nice purple blouse, grey trousers and blazer.

She leaves her bathroom and goes to her desk in her living room and checks that her MacBook and her folder full of cases are in her briefcase. She goes and finds her coat and Gucci black bag from the coat stand by her front door. She checks that she has her purse, her iPhone 3G, her diary, her work ID, her make-up bag and her keys to the apartment.

Once she is ready, she leaves her apartment with her coat on and with her briefcase and bag in her left hand and locks her apartment door and gets the lift to the ground floor. She exits the lift and greets the doorman called Sam and leaves the building and walks off in the busy streets of Gotham.

* * *

Christiana was walking in the cold street's of Gotham with a Starbucks coffee in her left hand while emailing on her iPhone at the same time checking the whether forecast to see if it was going to get any colder than it already is that morning. While looking down at her iPhone, she bumps into someone, nearly dropping her coffee on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Did I spill any coffee on you?" She looks up and realises that she just bumped into her best friend Rachel Dawes and a man she can't recognise at that time.

"Oh my god, Christiana, how are you? I haven't seen you in like what a week or two?" Rachel asks her giving her a smile.

"It's more like two days actually, Rach. Remember we went out to the cinema. Anyway, how are you? Oh and who's this?" Christiana asks her while putting the name and face together and remembers who the man was.

"This Chrissie is Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is Christiana Azwal." Rachel says to Christiana.

"It's finally nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you Christiana." Bruce says to Christiana while giving her a warming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Wayne. Hopefully Rachel hasn't said anything bad about me. If she did she's going to be in big trouble." Christiana says to Bruce shaking his hand while giving him a smile. While she shakes his hand, she takes a deeper look at him. Bruce was a tall man maybe 6''1/6''2, muscular build -uncommon for someone who is a billionaire- short brown hair, a striking face that any male model would die for, brown eyes that shows depth of a hidden life. His handshake shows that he has a confidence streak in him but it also shows that if needs be he would do anything in his power. His hand feels like they are from a hard-working men she'd known in England instead of a man who was Gotham Prince, a billionaire who wouldn't do a hard day's work. Why would his hand's feel like that when everyone knows he doesn't work like that? His smile was not a smile that she gets from the like of rich people here in Gotham, his smile was more of a friendly smile, sort of a sincere smile.

"No, I assure you that it's all good things. Please call me Bruce, Christiana." Bruce says to her giving her a crooked smile that she instantly falls in love with.

"Ok Bruce that's a relief. You're lucky Rache. I better get going, you know how Wilson is when someone comes late to work. Nice to meet you Bruce. I'll see you later Rache." Christiana says to them while leaving them to go to work.

"She seems like a nice person." Bruce says to Rachel smiling to her while having a glint in his eyes.

"Well she is a nice person, even though she is a lawyer who works for _Wilson & Co_. She is one hell of a lawyer. She has a degree and a master's in Law. She specialises in business, tax and family law. She's probably the only female lawyer in that firm. Anyway, some of us need to get to work unlike some who can turn up late to meetings and get away with it." Rachel says to Bruce, giving him a smile.

"Ah that hurts Rachel." Bruce says to her while pretending to be hurt.

"Bye Bruce. See you." Rachel says to him walking off to work.

"See you later Rachel." Bruce replies and heads off to Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

Christiana reaches to _Wilson & Co_ and gets the lift to the 5th floor where her office is. Once she leaves the life she walks to her office, passing by her colleagues saying hello to them. She reaches her secretary's desk and greets her and asks her if she has any meetings today and also if there is any messages for her. Once her secretary tells her that she will be ready in a minute, Christiana leaves her and walks into her office.

Her office is a medium sized office, like any other lawyer in the building has. Her office has a big oak desk that has a 21.5-inch iMac on top. Behind the desk is a large but also comfy office desk chair. In front of her desk are two normal sized chairs for her clients to sit. On the right of her office door, their is a bookcase that runs along the wall from one end to the other, filled with books about law. On the other side of the room, the left side wall, their is cabinets where she keeps all the cases that she has done. Behind her desk, you can gaze out of the window and look at Gotham.

Christiana hangs up her coat on the coat stand near her office door and walks to her desk and sits on her desk chair and gazes out of the window. She takes a minute or two to look at Gotham. She can see Wayne Enterprises standing tall and mighty. Her secretary knocks on her office door and walks in and tells her the meetings she has for the day while Christiana turns her chair to face her secretary.

"Today at lunch you have a meeting with Mr. Pettersion at the Grand, regarding about the case. He says that he has some questions that he needs answers to about the case. Also a Mrs. Williams called saying that she has sent an invite to you about a charity ball that she is organizing and she wants you to go over to her mansion so that you can go shopping with her so that you can get a dress for the ball." Isabella, her secretary tells her while giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks Isabella. Tell Mrs. Williams that I'll come to the ball and ask her what day will I need to be at her mansion for us to go shopping. Thanks again Isabella." Christiana says to her returning the smile.

Once Isabella leaves her office, Christiana takes her MacBook and her case folder out of her bag and puts them on her desk while turning on both her MacBook and the iMac on her desk. She spends the next few hours going over the case on Mr. Pettersion before she meets him for the lunch meeting. She looks at the clock in her office, saves and turns of her computers and pack away her case folder and MacBook and puts them in her briefcase and gets her coat and leaves her office to go off to her lunch meeting with Mr. Pettersion.

* * *

Christiana reaches the Grand and walks up to the maitre d' and gives him Mr. Pettersion's name. He guides her to the table where Mr. Pettersion is already seated.

"Good day Mr. Pettersion. I understand that this meeting is about you having some questions that you need answers to regarding about the case, is that correct?" Christiana asks him in her professional tone like she always do when dealing with her clients.

"Yes that's correct Ms. Azwal. But why don't we give our orders for lunch first before we start to discuss about the case." Mr. Pettersion tells her while giving her a smile as well as giving her a look that resembles of a lion claiming a piece of meat. She shakes that thought out of her head because she tells her self that its her imagination going wild and that he is married and wouldn't give that look to anyone.

They both give their orders on what they would eat and drink and they began to discus the case. Ten minutes into the discussing, Christiana felt something touch her leg but dismisses it thinking that Mr. Pettersion touched this foot on her leg by accident and didn't realise he did it. A few minutes after that she feels something go up and down her leg and freezes when she realises that Mr. Pettersion is touching her up.

"Excuse me Mr. Pettersion, but what do you think you are doing?" Christiana asks him rudely.

"Ah I see you felt it. What do you think I'm doing, Ms. Azwal?" he replied.

"I think that you are touching me up with your foot or leg. I would like you to stop. We are having a meeting which you arranged for to discuss about the case and here you are touching me up when in fact you are a married man. Do you have no sense at all?" Christians tells him in a loud voice.

"I have perfect sense Ms. Azwal. I know that you like it so why don't you stop pretending all this nonsense about you being a lawyer." Mr. Pettersion tells her while in a flirty manor.

"I'm not pretending anything about being a lawyer because I _am_ a lawyer, I have a degree and a master's to prove that I know and practice law. And I do not like what you are doing. I'll remind you that it's company policy that lawyers and clients do not engage in anything romantic or otherwise, other than being lawyer and client while working on a case. Therefore I'll make this clear, I do not engage in anything but being professional in my work with clients and even if we were allowed to date with our clients, I would never date you due to four reasons. The first reason is that you are defiantly _not my type_, the second is you're _married_, third is you're _old_-old enough to be my father and lastly _you are defiantly not my type_." Christiana tells him loudly to make sure that it gets in his thick skull.

"Ms. Azwal -" Mr. Pettersion starts but was interrupted by Christiana.

"Don't even start talking. I'll tell my boss to refer you to another lawyer in the firm to take your case so that I will not continue to take your case as you are obviously do not take me seriously as a women and as a lawyer. Therefore I will no longer take your case. Oh and by the way, I have a right mind to slap you for trying to come on to me when _I have no what so ever interest in you_." Christiana tells him and leaves, while the whole restaurant is looking at them; some women in the restaurant clapping at her for standing up to him while calling out 'you tell him girl'.

She leaves him at the table looking embarrassed and gets into the taxi and goes back to her office.

* * *

Christiana reaches her floor and goes straight to Mr. Wilson's office. She asks his secretary if he's in and not busy. The women tells her he's in and not busy, she knocks his door and waits for him to tell her to come in. She walks in his office and sits in one of the two chairs for clients.

She tells him everything that happened at the restaurant and asks him to refer Mr. Pettersion to another lawyer other than her.

"You know Mr. Pettersion just called me about the what happened in the restaurant but he gave me, how would you call it, ah yes a down scale of what happened. He just told me that what you said with out him coming onto you." Mr. Wilson said.

"Why that-" Christiana starts to say but stops when she sees the look on Mr. Wilson's face.

"Calm down Christiana. I'll get another lawyer on the case so that you're off the case and I believe what you told me. I knew he would do something, he had that look on his face when we had that meeting about which lawyer was going to take the case. He wanted you right from the start. And he's old enough to be your father now that's disgusting." Mr. Wilson tells her while giving her s smile.

"I know!" She tells him while laughing.

"So anyway how's your dad doing Chrissie? Still being the top dog?" He asks her while laughing at his comment while remembering the good old days of his best friend, her father.

"Dad's doing great, uncle. He's still the top dog lawyer in New York. Mum's coming back to New York in a couple of day's time from London, she said it was time to come home and get away from what happened there." She said the last past in sad voice.

"Well at least she's coming home. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, you deserve after what happened today." He tells her.

"Will do uncle, see you tomorrow." She says with a smile on her face and leaves his office to spend the rest of the day at home watching tv.


	2. Chapter 2  Hidden past

Feelings and true love

Chapter Two: Hidden past

**Summary: When it comes to feelings and true love, can a man make a difference. Set three months after TDK.(Bruce/OC)**

**((Author's Note:Well here is Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It will get interesting once more Chapters come in. Please review!))**

**((Author's Note 2: In this story Rachel knows the whole fiasco of Harvey therefore does not hate Bruce****. They **were & still best friends & not in love with each other in this story that I've created.))

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Christiana Azwal.**

Christiana was on the streets of Gotham walking to the DA's building, where she was going to surprise Rachel. As she was walking, she remembered what happened that morning when she meet Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Price Billionaire.

She remembered the way he looked, the way he smiled and to her it felt like he wasn't being the playboy billionaire that every newspaper's talk about. It felt like he wasn't doing that any more, like it was just an act for everyone else, like he was hiding behind the playboy act so that no-one finds out what he's up to.

She walked into the DA's building and goes to the floor where Rachel office is and walks through the door. She sees Rachel at her desk looking at case files that all over the desk. Christiana knocks on the door and walks in.

"Special delivery for DA Rachel Dawes."Christiana says to her giving her a smile when Rachel looks up at her.

"Hey Chrissie what are you doing here? I thought you had work to do?" Rachel asks her

"Oh I had work all right, but I didn't expect my client to hit on me when we were having a lunch meeting."Christiana tells her giving her a disgusting look when thinking about Mr. Pettersion.

"What? What happened, tell me everything!" Rachel says with a shocked look on her face.

So Christiana told Rachel everything what happened at the restaurant with Mr. Pettersion and also the discussion she had with Wilson.

"I can not believe that...that...that man would come on to you. He's bloody married for Christ's sake. Sometimes I can not believe the Gotham's rich and famous. No wonder Bruce doesn't like them. On that note what did you think of Bruce, Chrissie?" Rachel asks her having a huge smile on her face.

"Bruce seems like a nice man even though his 'Gotham's Prince Playboy Billionaire'." Christiana says to her.

"Well, he is a nice person. I've known him since we were kids. Anyway don't believe what the newspaper tell you about him cause since Wayne Manor burnt down he's changed, he's not the playboy any more. Well hell he hasn't been a playboy in the first place. Oh shoot I shouldn't have said that." Rachel said will scolding her self for giving away Bruce's cover.

"What do you mean he hasn't been a playboy in the first place? Are you implying that it was all just an act?"Christiana asks her while moving forward in her seat.

"I'm not saying anything Chrissie. Oh don't look at me like that ok, any way why do you want to know in the first place huh? Do you like Bruce?" Rachel says trying to get the focus off of her.

"No don't be silly, I don't even know him!"Christiana tells her giving her a look.

Just then Alfred walks into the office and greets both women.

"Hey Alfred, what you doing?" Christiana says to him in a kiddy's voice.

"Hello Ms. Christiana, well I'm here to see Ms. Rachel." Alfred tells her.

"Well Rach, I think I'm just gonna go now and get dinner. Oh by the way have you got an invite to a charity ball that Mrs. Williams is organizing?" Christiana asks.

"I think we might get in today. She asked you to go out with her for shopping, didn't she?" Rachel says.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye" Christiana waves bye to them and leaves the office and building.

"Ms. Rachel I presume that you are thinking hard about something, are you not? You seem to have a look on your face showing that you have got an idea about something. May I ask why?" Alfred asks her. He looks at the women -who is like a daughter to him- and is happy that she is coping with what happened 3 months previously to Harvey and appreciates her for not pushing away Bruce after knowing the truth about what happened that night with Harvey.

"I'm thinking off hooking up her with someone I know." she tells him while thinking that Christiana and Bruce would be great together.

"And who would that be?" he asks.

"That Alfred would be telling!" she says to him smiling a huge grin.

* * *

She arrived at her apartment door with Chinese food. She opened her apartment door, entered and put the food down on the floor and went to the coat stand and hang up her Gucci bag and coat. She kicked the door with her left foot while picking up her briefcase and food. She went straight to the kitchen and dropped the Chinese food on her dining table.

She decided to take a shower and change into a tank top and Nike tracksuit bottoms. 45 minutes later she walks out of her bathroom and goes to the kitchen and fill up the washing machine with her work clothes and as well as her laundry. She spent the rest of the day watching tv and eating Chinese food.

By the time it was 9pm she got changed into her pyjamas and got under the covers of her bed and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Alfred entered Bruce's bedroom and went straight to the windows and opened the curtains all the way. A groan came from the figure laying in bed.

"Alfred what time is it?"

"Its 7 o'clock Master Bruce and you need to get ready for work seeing as you have meetings today."

"Why can't I just skip the meetings, its not like I can stay awake when I'm in the meetings, I'm asleep when the meeting starts." Bruce states while getting out of bed and start his 100 push-ups for the morning.

"Well Master Bruce, it shows you that you need to go to bed early for work then. But seeing as you run around as the Batman, it would not likely to stop any time soon now." Alfred said while Bruce got out of bed and started his morning routine of 100 push-ups. When Bruce finished his routine, Alfred gave him a glass of orange juice that he brought up to him from the kitchen. Once Alfred gave Bruce the glass, he went and got Bruce one of many work suits to wear that day.

"Did you get the information that I asked for?" Bruce asked once finished the drink and gave it to Alfred, then went to the bathroom in his bedroom and turned on the shower.

"Yes Master Bruce. Its downstairs in the kitchen along with your breakfast." Alfred said and left the room when Bruce went to have his shower.

Once Bruce was well dressed for the day, he went down to the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool in front of his breakfast. He stated eating his breakfast while looking at the information he had on Christiana. As he went through the information he found out that she got her degree and master's in law from Oxford University at the age of 23. Not surprising as she was classed as a genius when she was just a child due to long line of passed down genetics. Her father, David Azwal, is a lawyer in New York and her mother, Akemi Azwal, is a wedding planner in London. It also states that after she graduated from Oxford she spent two years in China.

"Is this all the information about her Alfred?" Bruce asked while continuing on with his breakfast.

"Yes Master Bruce and don't speak with your mouth full." Alfred said scolding him like he was a child.

"Sorry Alfred." Bruce said to his butler who was a father figure and friend to him.

"May I ask as why you need information on Ms. Christiana. Why not ask Rachel about her seeing as they are friends." Alfred suggested.

"How do you know that they were friends? I didn't mention that they were friends to you." Bruce asked him.

"Well Master Bruce, Rachel introduced me to her and well we have become friends therefore we have regular talk together. Therefore I know a fair bit about her and her friends, well the ones she told me about. But it still does not answer my question Master Bruce as to why the information on her?" Alfred asked.

"Let's just say that I want to get to know her a bit better as a friend. When we first met she wasn't like any other person or women in fact to be laid back and not all excited that they met Bruce Wayne Billionaire."

* * *

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne the meeting has finished." Lucius Fox said while shaking Bruce's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, didn't get any much sleep last night, well this morning to be exact." Bruce said while rubbing his eyes and getting up from his seat.

"Ah yes, saw it on the newspaper and on the news. What were you up to any way?" Lucius asks him.

"Ah you know its the same thing every night. More copy cats again." Bruce says getting to the door, opening it to leave.

"Well maybe you could hire them so that you can take a day off." Lucius says to him.

"Alfred said that to me already and it goes against what I do as Batman. I don't and will never use guns." Bruce says to his friend with a hard expression on his face showing that he doesn't like the conversation and leaves heading to his office.

As Bruce walks to his office, his iPhone goes off. He checks the caller ID and sees that its Rachel calling him.

"Hey Rachel, what do I owe the pleasure for you calling me today?" Bruce asks his best friend, while opening his office door which leads him to his large office.

"Well Bruce, I was calling cause a certain someone informed me that you were getting background info of a friend of mine, which by the way is wrong but also intriguing. Well to cut it sort, Alfred called me saying that you wanted to know Christiana. So may I ask, why do you?" Rachel asks him bluntly.

"I can't believe Alfred would tell you. Ok if you must know, I was curious ok. She wasn't like any other women that I know or met -expect for you- who would be all flirty and want to be my next girlfriend or something along those lines. They are not looking for friendship, that's why my friend they are called gold-diggers. But with Christiana, she was just friendly to me. There now you know." Bruce said to Rachel, getting it all of his chest.

"Well I can tell you for sure that Christiana is no gold-digger cause well she earns quite a lot due to being a lawyer and any way, she's not that type of person to go out with someone so that she could become rich and famous, trust me she doesn't want any fame at all, she already had plenty of that and it wasn't the good kind any way." Rachel said to him.

"What do you mean not the good kind any way?" Bruce asks her, now being curious of the new info he got.

"I really shouldn't of said that. Look I can't tell you about that cause its private and its not my business to stay. But I can tell you this is that on the day we bumped into her I saw that glint in your eyes Bruce. It's not the glint that you get when you used to portray that playboy act that you stopped since Wayne Manor burnt down. It's the glint that portrays of home. A home that you lost years ago." Rachel said remembering the past.

"Any way its not going to happen, not while I'm busy with my 'late nights'. No women won't be with me because of it because they shouldn't. They will get hurt in the process of knowing who I am and I can't risk that to someone you have feelings for even though I don't have feelings for Christiana. If anything happens to the women I fall in love with, I'll never forgive my self especially if they get killed." Bruce says in a grave tone.

"Bruce, you know that I'm not fond of you taking the law into your own hands and I can see the effects it has done. Its given Gotham hope. But I know that you deserve someone to love and to be loved. The women you fall in love with would get hurt even if their was no 'late nights', hell no one would be alive if it weren't for you. All I'm saying is when you find someone you love don't let fear get in the way of something wonderful Bruce." Rachel tells him.

"So...?" Bruce says.

"I'll talk to you later and oh did you get Mrs. Williams invite for the ball?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah I did. Alfred wants me to go, so I'm going alone. I don't know why I started the playboy act any more. It wasn't me even if it was to hide my 'late nights'. I just want to be me no-one else but it only looks like I can only be my self with you, Lucius and Alfred. If I had someone, maybe her too. Talk to you later Rachel, bye" Bruce says ending the call. He reflects on what Rachel told him about not letting fear come between love.

Maybe, just maybe he's already found love.


End file.
